custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Stupendous Trip Around the World (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Stupendous Trip Around the World is custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on December 30, 1988. Plot Barney & the Backyard Gang are traveling around the world. They travel to North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Antarctica and Australia. They like to take a tour there, meet a lot of people, do all kinds of activities, and make all kind of international food and eat them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss because David Joyner didn't come until ) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jules (Eric Jacobson) *Christy (Alyson Court) *Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Peggy (Jodie Reshter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kirill (Jamie Croft) *Dexter (Michael Yarmush) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Rayan (Daniel Amalm) *Sharon (Jessica Kardos) *Monty (Gaitley Mathews) *Mr. Wang the Chinese Man (Jackie Chan) *Mr. Suzuki the Japanese Man (Ken Watanabe) *Seung the Korean Man (Soon-Tek Oh) *Guru the Thai Man (Noel MacNeal) *Cong the Vietmanese Man (Glen Chin) *Nicholas the Greek Man (Steve Whitmire) *Maurice (Alberto Ramirez, Jr.) *Mr. Dillion the Irish Man (Wayne Allwine) *Mr. Gino the Italian Man (Danny DeVito) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *Mariachi Band (Los Rayo De Guanajuato) *Dmitry the Russian Man (Bob Stutt) *Sir George (Bill Nighy) who lives in *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Old King Cole (Chris Rock) *Sir Knight (Rick Moranis) *Royal Dragon (Ray Henry) *The Snowman (Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Let's Play Together #Try and Try Again #Barney is a Dinosaur #The Airplane Song # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Bus # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Friends are Forever Trivia *Barney has his 1988 voice and 1988 costume. *The Barney costume from "A Day at the Beach" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Three Wishes" is used. *Peggy's 1988-1989 voice is similar to Susie's voice from "Rugrats". *Michael wears the same clothes in "The Backyard Show". *Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "The Backyard Show". *Jules wears a red t-shirt, white pants, and blue sneakers. *Christy wears a green t-shirt, denim overall shorts, and pink shoes. And long hair. *Wyman wears a brown long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. *Jobic wears a blue t-shirt, brown pants, and red sneakers. *Peggy wears a purple t-shirt, black shorts, and purple sneakers. And a low ponytail. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "The Backyard Show". *Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Three Wishes" and a red baseball cap. *Kirill wears a black t-shirt, beige cargo shorts, and gray sneakers. *Dexter wears a green long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and red sneakers. *Jason wears the same clothes in "Three Wishes". *Adam wears the same clothe in "Three Wishes". *Rayan wears a gray t-shirt, red shorts, and red sneakers. *Sharon wears a pink jumper over a white t-shrt, white tights, and purple Mary Janes. *The countries in Asia that Barney and the Backyard Gang visit are in order: India, Israel, China, Japan, South Korea, Thailand, and Vietnam. *The countries in Europe that Barney and the Backyard Gang visit are in order: France, Germany, Greece, Italy, *London, England in the United Kingdom where Barney & the Backyard Gang do lots of things here including king, queens, knights, *When Jason yells "Whoa!" as he in a knight costume starts to fall down the London, England castle stairs, *Chris Rock played Old King Cole in this video, because DeWayne Hambrick (born August 3, 1975) is too young to play Old King Cole in 1988-1989 Backyard Gang videos. *One of the times Barney falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, and falls down. *When Barney yells "Whoa!" as he is about to fall down and crash on the ice rink after he yells out "HELP, EVERYBODY! I CAN'T STOP! AND I'M GONNA CRASH!", the sound clip was voiced by from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls down while fighting King Koopa) , and mixed with *The Snowman who appeared in this video will later appear in "Waiting for Santa" (January 6, 1990). *During a scene of Jason in a knight costume falling fown the castle stairs, Runaway Theme Season 1 is used, except it was mixed with a 1988 arrangement. Quotes Quote 1: *Kirill: (comes into the backyard) Hi, guys. My name is Kirill. *Michael: Ah, Kirill! You're just in time! Come on in! *Kirill: Wow! It's a beautiful day! What are you doing here? *Michael: It's Sunday and we have nowhere to go. *Kirill: Oh, I see. *Amy: Well, we have a special friend who wants to play with you. *Kirill: Who's that?! *Michael: Barney the Dinosaur. *Kirill: Really?! That's great! *Jobic: Do you think he'll come to life? *Kirill: I'm not sure. But we'll see. *Tina: But how are we going to make him come of life? *Kirill: I don't know. How? *Sharon: You just close your eyes and wish real hard. *Kirill: Oh, I know it. Can we all do it right now? *Backyard Gang: Yeah! *Wyman: Okay. Let's do it now! *(the Backyard Gang close their eyes) *(magical sparkles appear on the Barney doll) *(the sound of magical sparkles is heard) *Kirill: (gasps) What's happening?! *Amy: I don't know. But something magically happen. *Rayan: It must be...! *(Barney giggling) *Backyard Gang: Barney! *Kirill: Yay! Barney's here! *Barney: Hello, little kid. What's your name? *Kirill: My name is Kirill. Nice to meet you, Barney. *Barney: Hi, Kirill. I'm glad to meet you. *Sharon: Who's this? *Michael: This is our friend, Barney. *Amy: He's a dinosaur. *Dexter: But dinosaurs aren't real. *Michael: And Kirill. *Kirill: Yes? *Michael: These are our friends Adam, Jason, Peggy, Jobic, Jules, Christy, Rayan, Sharon, Wyman, Dexter, and Luci. *(music starts for "Barney is a Dinosaur") Quote 2: *Luci: (after the song "Barney is a Dinosaur") That's Tina. She's my little sister. *Jules: We all members of Barney's Backyard Gang and we like you to be a member, too. *Kirill: Wow!! It's great to have a lot of new friends. *Barney: So what are you up to? *Rayan: It's Sunday and we don't have anywhere to go. *Barney: What?! You have nowhere to go? *Michael: We've been going to many places. We want go somewhere different. *Barney: Like where? *Christy: It will be very fun if you can take us to place all around the Earth. *Barney: I know a lot of places all around the Earth where there are lots of yummy foods to eat, and there are people that you can meet, and there are all kinds of activities. *Dexter: Where's that? *Barney: Well, there are a lot of countries on the Earth. *Jason: Like what? *Barney: Like North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, and Australia. *Backyard Gang: Oh! *Amy: And what countries in Europe are we going, Barney? *Barney: Well, we're going to many countries in Europe. *Michael: Like where, Barney? *Barney: *Barney: Would you all like to travel around the world? *Wyman: Around the world? *Backyard Gang: (loudly) Yeah! *Barney: Shh. Your mom will hear us. *Sharon: But it's a long time to get us there. *Barney: (giggles) Not the way we're going! Now I'm gonna to need an airplane to get us there. *Tina: But we don't have anything to make an airplane. *Barney: Don't worry, Tina. I'm going to use my magic to make things we need for an airplane appear. (uses his magic) *(everything for the airplane appears) *Backyard Gang: Wow! *Michael: Wow! How did you do that?! *Barney: I made everything appear so that can make an airplane. *Rayan: But Barney, we don't have everything ready to make an airplane! *Barney: You can make believe everything is ready for the airplane. *Backyard Gang: Aw! *Wyman: We can't do that! *Barney: Sure you can. Just close your eyes and wish real hard. *Jules: Okay. *(the Backyard Gang close their eyes, everything for the airplane is ready) *Backyard Gang: Yay!!!! Quote 3: *Michael: Barney, we've got everything ready for the airplane. *Barney: Okay. *Kirill: What are these? *Sharon: Looks like a spinning thing. *Jules: It look great! *Barney: These are pinwheels. *Dexter: Can you imagine if they are airplane propellers? *Barney: Sure. *Peggy: And what about these chairs right here? *Barney: These are seats for the airplane. *Adam: Do you think we can fly in an airplane and travel around the world? *Barney: Yes, Adam. *Peggy: Goodie! Barney's gonna help us again! *Backyard Gang: Yeah!! *Barney: Everybody get onboard the airplane, close your eyes, and pretend real hard, and I'll take you on a make-believe trip around the world! *Kirill: Okay, we can do that! *Barney: Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! *(the airplane is ready to take off as it is flying in the sky) *(fades into the sky and Barney and the Backyard Gang are flying in a real airplane) *(music starts for "The Airplane Song") Quote 4: *Barney: Did you have a great time there? *Backyard Gang: Yeah! *Barney: So where would you like to go next? *Peggy: Can we go to China? *Backyard Gang: Yeah! *Barney: China?! Great! You know what to do. Just hold hands and I'll do the rest. *(Barney and the Backyard Gang make a big circle, hold hands, and close their eyes) *Barney: Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! *(Barney and the Backyard Gang went to China) *Backyard Gang: Yay!! *Michael: Yay!! We're in China!! *Barney: Well, here we are!! *Sharon: Wow! Look at all those Chinese people! *Rayan: What are they doing there? *Barney: Well, they're eating Chinese food. *Tina: Looks like they're having dim sum. What's dim sum? *Barney: Dim sum is a style of Cantonese food prepared as small bite-sized or individual portions of food. It is traditionally served in small steamer baskets or on small plates. *Adam: Wow! I really like to go to China with my family! *Amy: Look, there are people in the carriage. *Barney: Uh-huh! *Dexter: Look! More people! *Jules: And take a look at the Chinese guy walking down the street. *Barney: Would you like to meet him? *Luci: Sure! *Barney: Hi, Mr. Wang. *Mr. Wang: Hello. Who are you. *Barney: I'm Barney the Dinosaur. Nice to meet you. *Mr. Wang: Nice to meet you, too. *Barney: Gang, I want you to meet Mr. Wang. He is a handsome man in China and he wants you to take a tour in China. *Mr. Wang: That's right. *Barney: Mr. Wang. There are my friends. *Michael: My name is Michael. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Jules: My name is Jules. *Christy: My name's Christy. *Wyman: I'm Wyman. *Jobic: I'm Jobic. *Peggy: My name's Peggy. *Tina: I'm Tina. *Luci: I'm Luci. *Dexter: I'm Dexter. *Jason: I'm Jason. *Adam: I'm Adam. *Rayan: My name's Rayan. *Sharon: And my name's Sharon. *Mr. Wang: Hi, guys. Nice to meet you. *Barney: And this is the newest member of the Backyard Gang. Kirill. *Kirill: Hi. My name's Kirill. *Mr. Wang: Kirill? Oh, Kirill. Nice to meet you. Quote 5: *London, England in the United Kingdom Quote 6: *Jason: (in knight costume) Foiled again with that royal cat. Be right there! Whoa! (falls down the castle stairs)